


The One Who Defends

by Vinsachi



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: And then they died.





	The One Who Defends

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Тот, кто охраняет](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/452117) by SOH_CAH_TOA. 



‘Enough’, says Robicheaux, shakes his head, and pushes away the pipe handed to him. Billy squints, evaluating the effect, and inhales. Another man’s flask with excellent whiskey is laying cozily in his pocket – no bourbon, even that much-appraised Tennessee one, wouldn’t beat this taste even in a dozen of centuries. Corn instead of barley, the substitution out of desperation, next best thing, a compromise of those never accepted neither by Billy nor by Robicheaux.

Different whiskey, different man, different country, different relations. Different. Friendly. Are they?

Billy gets up, slightly swaying. Leans to Robicheaux, covers his mouth with a hand, as if he’s going to whisper some secret into his ear, and, covered like that, touches the hircus with the tip of his tongue – easily, softly, fondly, completing the lingering look with a short touch.

If the Sharpshooter dies, Billy won’t have any reason left to dwell upon this earth.

For someone will still have to drive away with opium smoke another man’s demons cross the River of Three Roads.


End file.
